


Red Lace

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i'm really bad at tagging lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: Body imprisoned in red lace, she was waiting patiently for his return.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long since i wrote a scenario and the first time i write smut. I'm sorry for everything; the mistakes, the english, the whole thing i wrote.

She standed in front of the mirror, watching her figure gracefully dressed in a ruby colored bodysuit, the lace fabric hugging her curves with elegance. With one last glance to herself she put on a silk robe, hiding her exquisite sight, waiting for her husband to come home.   
It wasn’t a special day or occasion but with all the stress he was dealing with lately, the only thing she want for him was to relax a little. And she learn with time, that the only way to helped him to loosen up a little, was to use her sensual charms.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice her husband entering the bedroom. Only when a tired groan was heard, she come back to reality, turning her head to take a look at the attractive man standing beside her as as he walked to her, leaning to leave a quick peck on the top her head. 

"How was your day, dear ?"

"Boring, the deal Hashirama and I made was convenient until Tobirama and his paranoïa decide that everything would turn out against the Senju" He responded lazily.

She looked at him sit beside her on the bed, watching him removing his shirt, admiring his toned body. She stretched her arms placing her hands on his shoulders, carressing them tenderly, her gesture showing him she was here for him. As a response, he stopped his movements to take her hand between his fingers, leaning his lips over her wrist to kissed it lovingly.   
She felt herself melt at his affections, leading her hand to caressed his cheek. It wasn't a rare for him to showed her his love, but she was always thankful for those moments. Moments where he could allow himself to let his guard down. With her, he didn't need to keep his impassive appearance. With her, he could be himself. 

His onyx eyes traveling from her face to her silk covered body, wondering what surprise she has prepared for him. He placed his hands his hands around her waist, letting her arms encircling his neck before kissing her passionately.   
She managed to break the kiss, watching the thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Earning a questioning look from him, she gave him a small smirk before getting up from the bed, guiding him to the chair she placed earlier in front of the mirror. 

"I want you to relax." she told him calmly. "I know you've been through a lot of stress lately and i think, i found a way to help you get rid of it"

With a last sensual look, she went to her phone, clicking on the play button, letting the first music notes reasoning in the bedroom. Her back facing him, she started swaying her hips letting her robe falling slightly off her shoulders. She turned her head and looked at him, giving him her devilish grin.   
Bringing her robe back to her shoulders, she let her hands shifting up the bottom of her kimono, stopping her action before he get to see the lace covering her rear. She heard him grunt, already getting annoyed with the teasing she was giving him. 

She bend over, finally allowing him to see the delicious curves of her ass, before getting up slowly, letting him enjoy the view a little more.   
Watching her with lust, his cock starting to hardened in his pants, his hands went to touched her only to receive a weak slap, signaling him she wanted to play a little more. 

She turned around, getting down on her knees, and started to rub his thighs, slowly getting closer to the visible tent forming in his pant. She kissed his clothed erection, before releasing his half-hardened cock from her prison. Looking up at him with eyes full of greed , she kissed the top, before slowly letting her tongue swirl around the head.   
Dark eyes met hers, reflecting frustration, waiting for more. She broke the visual contact, taking the head in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down taking more and more with each movements, running her teeths along his length .   
His brows furrowed when she sucked his cock deeper and harder, the tip touching her throat. Giving one last suck, she let her attention fall on his balls, giving them a kiss before leaving her tongue exploring them.   
Through half-closed eyelids, he watched her hands pumped his cock while she was sucking intensely on his filled sacs.   
Refusing to come so fast, he pushed her head back, watching the sinful image in front of him. Precum leaking from his hard cock, balls coated in saliva with a trail reling them to her glossy lips. And that innocent look she was giving him. A grunt passed his lips at the sight.

She gets up, undoing the belt of her kimono and letting the silk slip from her body, revealing her generous curves imprisoned in the red lace. Her hands roam her body, squeezing her boobs, stroking her neck.  
She straddled his lap, kissing him hungrily, her hips starting to grind against his erection. Sweet moans leaving her lips, as he grip his ass, making her roll her hips harder against him. Her fell head fell back, letting whimpers escape her lips, let him access to suck her sweet spot on her neck. Licking, biting, sucking, he was ravishing the supple skin of her neck. His mouth continuing his descent, his lips finded their happiness on her already hardened nipples, starting to lick them through the fabric, sucking on them.

Rotating her hips on his erection, she could feel herself coming. She humped him harder, chasing her first orgasm of the evening. She felt her body convulse, hips rolling against his lower part, letting a long moan coming from her throat. Her head fell back on his shoulder, heavy breathing crashing against his neck. 

"Turn around love, i want to see you better" He said, gravelly. 

With her wobbling legs, he helped her placing herself more comfortably on his lap, facing the mirror. She could feel his throbbing cock against her lower back, bringing back the heat in her lower stomach. His mouth pampered her neck with sweet kisses, his hands caressing her waist before bringing them up her chest. His hands roamed against her covered breasts before ripping the fabric enough to let her gorgeous tits free, making her gasp.   
His fingers finded naturally their way to her hardened nipples, twisting them between his calloused fingers, pulling them slightly. Massaging her tits, one of his hand descended her bust, caressing her stomach to finally placing herself between her thighs, using his knees to spread them.

Sliding a fingers along her covered slit, her hips shaked slitghly, wanting to feel more pressure on her sensitive bud. Repeting the same action as before, his hands tear the lace appart, releasing her dripping entrance. His cock twitched in his pant, admiring the reflection in front of him.   
Her pretty pussy, glistening, dripping, waiting to be teased, to be touched, to be fucked. Repressing a sudden pulsion, he let his hand sliding up against her throath, abandonning her breast, to choked her lightly while the other spreaded her bottom lips, starting slowly circling movements on her swollen clit. He pushed her head back, watching her flustered face before kissing her starvingly. 

Continuing his slow torture on her clit, he slid one fingers in her entrance, feeling her walls deliciously clenching around his digit. He pumped in and out, sucking on the exquisite skin of her neck. Adding another finger to her torment, his lips moved from her bruised neck to teased her earlobe, room filled with her moans and the wet sounds of her hot cavern. 

"Listen how wet you are" The suave tone making her skin shiver.

Sensing her second orgasm building, he added a third finger, accelerating the rhythm, his thumb rubbing faster on her clit.  
Reaching her peak, she moaned loudly as her thighs shake uncontrollably, her toes curling, her body grinding against his, thrusting herself deeper on his fingers, prolonging her climax. 

Absorbed in her pleasure, she didn't notice when he lifted her slightly, his hand aligning his cock with her entrance. He teased her a bit, rubbing the tip along her oversensitive slit making her whining.   
He impaled her on his huge cock, trying to resist the urge to come when he felt his member confined between her tight walls, letting a loud groan passed his lips.   
Moving her hips carefully, trying to accommodate to the girth inside of her, she wasted no time, starting to bounced on his length. He grabbed her waist, helping lifting up and down harder, kissing her shoulder.   
Giving a glance at the mirror, he appreciated the spectacle before him. Head throwned back into pleasure, tits bouncing vigorously, skin glistening with thin coat of sweat and his cock sliding in and out in her hole with force. He bite her shoulder repressing a moan, trying to keep going longer. 

He standed up suddenly, still fucking her, spreading her legs even more. She gripped his shoulders for security, enjoying the new angle. Watching herself being fucked, her body exposed so shamefully, she feeled a new orgasm coming. She let one of her hand falling down from her husband shoulder and started rubbing her clit furiously. Observing the thick cock hitting her sweet spot and her fingers rubbing her clit furiously, she cum again, crying from the pleasure. 

His head dropped against hers, her walls clenching him so tight it was difficult to move. He slid out of her before changing the position, carrying her delicately to the bed. He looked at her tired face, pink tinted cheeks, half-open lips. Smiling, he climbed on the bed, covering her body with his, kissing her lips tenderly. Her stare meeted his charcoal eyes, seeing all the desire, the passion and the devotion he was feeling for her. Her lips forming a small smile she taked his beautiful face between her hands, kissing him firmer without leaving the passion burning out.   
Breaking the kiss, his lips went down her neck, kissing the bruises he marked her with. He continued his way to her breasts, letting the tip of his tongue teasing her sensitive nipples before pulling them lightly with his teeths. Listening to her complains, he kissed her stomach before placing his lips in front of her cunt, leaving his hot breath fading against her sweet spot.

"Madara.. Please touch me" She moaned weakly. 

He kissed her clit before starting to lick her juice, greedily lapping her wetness. Hands gripped his raven hair, thighs trembling around his head, she raised her head to looked at him. Giving a last kiss to her swollen clit, he gave her a smirk before thrusting his tongue inside her tight cavern. Her head fell back against the pillow, moaning at the pleasure he was giving her.   
Tongue circling her entrance, his fingers rubbed her clit, working on her third orgasm of the night. Drinking her liquid, he noticed her walls begining to clenched.   
He stopped his action, earning a frustrated look, making him laughed.

"I want more" she begged. "Please fuck me"

His forgotten erection jerked hearing her. Getting back at the end of the bed, he started stroking his cock, lifting her leg up to gave a ankle a kiss.   
Leaving a trail of kisses from her ankle to her knee, his hands spreaded her thighs, resting between them. Giving one last stroke to his member, he guided his cock to her hole, sliding the head against her puffy clit before filling her fully. She cried in pleasure, his wide cock stretching her perfectly. Gripping her hips, he started moving, wetness from the her previous orgasms facilitating his moves.  
She grasped his forearms as her whole body bounced roughly on his cock. Legs wrapping around his waist, he felt her walls sucking him viciously, giving him the hint he will not last long. 

"Harder .. Fuck me harder" She whimper, her voice trembling.

Listening to his wife, he slammed back madly into her dripping pussy, accelerating the rhythm of his hips. Lewd noises quitting her mouth, she let herself being overwhelmed by him, feeling his cock hitting deep inside her hole, his balls slapping against her ass, the wet sounds of their affair echoing in the room. Feeling her fourth orgasm coming, she tightened her legs around him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her, kissing him hungrily.   
Feeling his cock pulsating and her walls starting to closed around him dangerously, he bringed his fingers to her overstimulate clit, rubbing it rapidly. She thrusted herself on his length, her climax starting to build as the words leaving her mouth became nonsense. Knowing he would not last longer, his bringed his mouth her ear, leaving his husky voice invading her. 

"Cum for me love"

She screamed, her nails scratching his back, drawing little drops of blood, throwing back her head, legs tightening even more around his hips as her climax took her whole body.  
The view of her body convulsing below his form, the pleasure on her angelic face and the sensation of her clenching walls sent him over the edge, feeling his cock pulsing, he gave a few more thrusts before painting her cunt with his cum.  
He let out a low grunts, head falling down to rest in her neck. 

Feeling the spasms of her body calming down, he bringed his head up his hand pushed a strand of hair to the side, looking at her lovingly   
After few minutes, he retired out of her, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. 

"Thank you dear"

She smiled before bringing him by her side, placing her face in his neck as he envelopped her in his arms, both of them too tired to clean themselves, a feeling of sleepiness being felt in the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for what you've just read, and i hope my English makes sense. I tried my best to correct.  
> Please if you have any suggestions or remarks, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Hope some of you enjoy it.


End file.
